Pleasures of a new moon
by Rin Black 13
Summary: It is the night of a new moon and Inuyasha loses all his demonic powers and becomes a human in every sense of the word, what will happen when he runs into trouble and doesn't have the strength to defend himself? Then someone else comes along, will this new comer turn out to be friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone again :)

this is my second story, and im actually quite happy bout it, so please everyone enjoy

oh yeah also unfortunaly i dont own Inuyasha in anyway or form :'(

Inuyasha looked up at the darkening sky, he could feel the new moon approaching, he knew it wouldn't be long before the sun set completely and the moon rose, he continued hurriedly down the path knowing it wouldn't be long before he ran out of time to find a safe place for the night, he had to be careful at times like this, if not for himself then for Kagome, he would be of no use to her dead.

He was glad that he had sent her off earlier than usual, he didn't know why but for some reason this moon felt different from all the others, like it was holding its breath for something, but for what Inuyasha had no idea, all he knew was that he had to get out of here and somewhere fast.

picking up speed Inuyasha speed down the path passing villages along the way, coming to a thick forest Inuyasha hurried inside feeling the moon reaching its peak in the sky, drawing to a stop he looked up through the trees spying the moon between branches, the new moon, he felt his powers leaving him, like they always did, and his hair turned human black and his fangs and claws shrunk become humanized.

though these changes were normal for Inuyasha being half demon half human, something about this transition felt different, for started he felt very weakened and his muscles felt light, he was finding it hard to move, it took all his effort to put one foot in front of the other, and he also felt a deep growing hunger in his chest, he knew as a human that he needed to eat more than usual but this felt different, he couldn't explain it but it was like this craving for something, but what that something was he had no idea, throughout his 200 years he had never felt anything like this burning hunger inside himself.

coming to a stop Inuyasha looking around he was pretty sure he heard something, like a twig snapping, but his human eye couldn't see anything, deciding to keep it safe he crept down low and crawled under a nearby bush, normally he would of stuck around and took on whoever may be out there, even on nights of a new moon, but something about this time felt off, big time, he wasn't gonna risk his life, not now after he had only recently been reawakened.

after having crept a distance between the bushes, he decided after not hearing anything for a time that it would be safe for him to proceed on as normal, rising up from the bushes Inuyasha turned and started heading in the direction he had originally been heading only to turn a corner and come face to face with a group of human bandits surrounding a fire for warmth.

hoping to quickly sneak back without being noticed, he took a step back and accidently stepped on a fallen branch *snap* it sounded like a bomb going off but it couldn't of possibly been that loud, the humans jumped up and looked around, and then spotting Inuyasha jumped into action, try as he might Inuyasha was no match for them, not in his extra weakened state, though there was only five of them and them being human, he found himself quickly over powered, he was knocked to the ground and disarmed, if it was any other time and he had his demon powers he would of been able to wipe the floor with them without breaking a sweat.

panting heavily Inuyasha tried to get up at least to have some ground against his enemy, but one of them kicked him in the side while another grabbed his shoulders forcing he back down, holding him against the hard ground, "get your filthy hands of me human" Inuyasha spat struggling as best he could against the humans hold, trying to mask the pain that blow had inflicted.

the obvious leader of the group just smirked and laughed at him " my my my look what we have here boys, a pretty boy with a big mouth" the other men laughed along with the leader, " do you know what they do to guys like you in the woods? Mmm" the leader asked with an evil glint in his eyes, taking Inuyasha's body in with an evil smile

it made Inuyasha's skin crawl, the way the men kept looking at him, he struggled harder, trying to break the man's hold, which did nothing, except make one of the other men come over and help hold him down, he was truly trapped now, unable to break there hold in his weakened human state, god how he hated humans right now.

The leader strolled over and leaned over Inuyasha, grapping a hold of his tops pulling it open "mmm look how white he is men, bet his still a virgin" they all laughed "let go!" He screamed kicking and thrashing trying to break there hold, to no avail except to make them laugh harder, leaning in the leader used his body to push Inuyasha flat against the ground, " mmm what do you recon men? Should we show him what happens to those that enter our woods?" he said his rotten breath reaching Inuyasha's nose, Inuyasha turn his head in repulsion.

hope you all enjoyed

please stay tuned because inuyasha's rescuer comes along nxt


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for sticking around long enough to reach this second chapter

hope you all enjoy

also I don't own Inuyasha

All the men were surrounding him now, all leaning in and touching his body, with their filthy hands, fight as he might he couldn't do anything against them "stop! don't touch me!" he screamed as their dirty hands slid along his body, he was truly helpless, there were going to have their way with him and there was nothing he could do to stop it, and there was no one else out here who could help him, he was all alone, with this group of filthy humans.

then all of a sudden the leader went flying backwards away from him, and then another of the men, realizing they were under attack the others snapped into action facing there attacker, Inuyasha no longer held down by them pulled himself into a sitting position and held his shirt closed one handed, trying to save at least some dignity, whilst grabbing his sword with the other which had been discarded when the men were distracted with his savior.

hearing the sounds of fighting Inuyasha looked to find his rescuer was none other than his half brother Sesshomaru, which confused Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wouldn't of helped him, not knowingly anyway, Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha with a vengeance, him and his human mother, all humans for that matter, having dispatched of the last humans, who fell to the ground lifeless, Sesshomaru turned toward Inuyasha.

getting to his feet as best he could in his condition, which wasn't as good as he would of hoped it to be, especially now that his brother was here, things never went well whenever he and Sesshomaru crossed paths, Inuyasha put a hand to a tree beside him to help stay standing as his legs shock in weakness, he had that burning hunger in his chest again, it had gone when he came cross the humans but now that Sesshomaru was in front of him it was back, and stronger than before.

"I would thank you for the help but I didn't need it" Inuyasha tried to put on a brave face and act all tough but the burning hunger was still playing havoc on him, he mouth had gone dry and he was breathing heavily, and he felt this tightening in his lower stomach

"Oh really? Cause that's not what it looked like to me" Sesshomaru said with a smirk, if it wasn't for his honor and pride as a demon he would take that sword that should have been rightfully his now while Inuyasha was in his weakened human state.

Ignoring Sesshomaru obvious stab at his weakened state "what... what are you doing here Sesshomaru? This is a human forest, and we both know how you feel about humans" Inuyasha asked, he tried to sound strong, but his voice came out soft, almost a whisper.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side as he studied Inuyasha, now that he was really looking something wasn't right with Inuyasha, he had seen Inuyasha in his human form before and it was nothing like this, Inuyasha was panting and red face like he had been battling a herd of demon rather than these pathetic humans, but that wasn't it, Inuyasha wasn't that weak even in human form, there had to be something else.

why Sesshomaru was even thinking about his half human brother he didn't know but for some reason he couldn't make himself turn around and leave, instead he was just standing there taking Inuyasha appearance in, his black human hair and human blue eyes, and his slightly opened shirt which he was trying to hold closed, frowning to himself he looked away from Inuyasha only to find his eyes seeking Inuyasha again.

and then Sesshomaru smelt it, like sweet honey on the air, he drew a deep breath, feeling it at the back of his throat, Inuyasha was in heat, which shouldn't of been it, Inuyasha was in his human form not his demon one, it wasn't meant to work this way for demons, demon mating was different from the so called mating humans practiced, but obviously it was different with Inuyasha, he didn't know why or even why it choose this time to take effect, Inuyasha was too young to be ready to mate, but obviously something was different with Inuyasha's blood work apart from the obvious.

feeling the sweet smell surround his body, Sesshomaru became hard, which surprised him, he had never had a need for such things, such things as bodily company, he found them a waste of time, all he cared about was defeating his brother and getting that sword, but maybe, just maybe, there was another way to defeat his brother, following his bodies impulse, he strolled towards Inuyasha a smirk on his face, and grabbed Inuyasha around the waist crushing him against his chest, and devoured Inuyasha's lips with his own.

Hope you all enjoyed

Please stay tuned for the next chapter

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all so much for you wonderful reviews and for sticking around long enough for this chapter :)**_

_**also i received a question from Guest 1 about Inuyasha's age, well i was going by what i had seen in the anime and on that he is 200 in demon years but has the appearance and attitude of a 20 year old - hope that answered your question :)**_

_**declaimer: i do not in anyway or form own Inuyasha**_

_****_

feeling the burning hunger spreading and engulfing his entire body, Inuyasha didn't have time to fight against his brothers sudden change in behavior, why his brother was kissing him, even touching him, when the only contact they had ever really shared in had been fighting one another, Inuyasha had no clue as to what had gotten into Sesshomaru, all Inuyasha could do was moan and whimpers as this burning, this need, this pleasure coursed through his veins wherever Sesshomaru touched him.

Inuyasha was completely lost, lost to the burning fire that had consumed his being, all thoughts had fled his mind , the only thing he felt was a burning need to be as close to Sesshomaru as possible, to have his flesh against as much of Sesshomaru, whimpering Inuyasha rubbed himself against the front of Sesshomaru, as he surrendered himself to Sesshomaru's kiss, their tongues twilling together, it was then Inuyasha noticed something hard pressing against his front, something thick and hot, and then he realized it had to be Sesshomaru's cock, pressing against his stomach hard and very very erect.

it was then Inuyasha realized his own cock was hard, pressing against his abdomen as it leaked droplets of liquid, managing to break thou the fogginess and burning in his body a bit, he pulled away, almost saddened to leave those lips, he blinked, did he just think what he thought he did, about his brother that he hated almost as much as Sesshomaru hated him, something had to be very wrong for him to be feeling this way.

"W-w-w-what is happening?" Inuyasha panted, trying desperately to resist those oh so yummy lips that belonged to his brother

Sesshomaru replied by grabbing Inuyasha around the waist and lifting him, Inuyasha's legs wrapped around Sesshomaru's hips of their own accord, Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha up against a tree, non to gently either, and grind his cock against Inuyasha's, causing Inuyasha to moan at the sudden change in positions and the pleasure Sesshomaru was causing upon his body.

"you have come into your mating season" Sesshomaru said, as he used his hips to hold Inuyasha in place against the tree, which of course pressed their hard cocks closer together making Inuyasha whimper and pant, Sesshomaru then gripped Inuyasha's top in both hands and pulled, revealing Inuyasha's pale chest, leaning forward he began sucking on Inuyasha's plump nipple whilst pinching the other between his fingers " ah ah ah Sess..." Inuyasha panted as he slid his fingers into Sesshomaru's long thick silver hair holding him close while he began franticly grinding his hips against his brothers.

feeling himself becoming crazed with the pleasure surrounding them both, Sesshomaru pulled back from Inuyasha, ignoring Inuyasha's protests and eager grinding, Sesshomaru put him on his feet and then gripping the top again pulled it from Inuyasha's body and then leaned forward and began tugging at Inuyasha's pants, until his brother stood completely naked before him, a slight blush to Inuyasha's face mixed in with all that pleasure they were both feeling, smirking Sesshomaru began stripping himself throwing his cloths to the ground with Inuyasha's, watching the lust grow in Inuyasha's eyes.

grabbing Inuyasha again, Sesshomaru spun them around and flipped Inuyasha underneath him on the pile of clothing chuckling as Inuyasha gave a surprised gasp, Sesshomaru couldn't remember ever feeling like this, he knew he only started this of as a play at Inuyasha, a form of revenge, but he felt himself sinking, he felt himself wanting this, not to get at his half human brother, but because he wanted to, wanted to taste those lips again, to suck those ripe nipples again, but most of all because he wanted to know what it would feel like to be buried inside his brothers body, to not just fuck him but to mate, completely as two demons would, to make Inuyasha his and his alone.

with his mind filled with his brother, Sesshomaru captured Inuyasha's lips again, twilling their tongues together, tasting Inuyasha with his lips, tongue and teeth, Inuyasha moaned as he wrapped his body around Sesshomaru holding him close, grinding their bodies together, Sesshomaru thrusted his hips forward grinding Inuyasha's into the ground, Inuyasha broke the kiss throwing his head back and screaming his pleasure, Sesshomaru continued his thrusting , brushing there cocks together as he held Inuyasha's ass tight, holding Inuyasha in place so the friction was better.

"S-s-s-Sess... Morrrreeee!" Inuyasha begged, wrapping his legs more firmly around Sesshomaru, reaching between their bodies, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's cock and began pumping, making Inuyasha thrust his head back and scream as Sesshomaru brought his pleasure to new heights.

"AH AH AH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed as he came, his hot cum coating his brothers hand, Inuyasha lay there panting trying to regain his breathing, he couldn't believe what he had just done, with his brother of all people, but still it had relieved some of that burning inside him, not all but some, it was then he felt something press against his entrance, lifting his head as best he could he looked between their bodies and saw the head of Sesshomaru's cock ready and waiting.

**__**

**_i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, you reviews are very much appricated :)_**

**_also please stick around for the next chapter, Sesshomaru gets all soppy hehe _**

**_and as you can see Inuyasha is TOTALLY enjoying himself hehe - alot of you were worried it was gonna be rape, but i hate even the thought of rape, so i couldnt do that to my two favourite demon brothers :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**hello every1 rin here again hehe**_

_**hope you all enjoyed ch 3 i no i did :)**_

_**declaimer: i do not own Inuyasha **_

"Wait... What are... ahhhhh" Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru began circling Inuyasha's entrance with the tip of his cock, rubbing against him.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru asked in a serious voice, only slightly getting Inuyasha's attention, as pleasure continued coursing through his body, Sesshomaru had to repeat his name twice more before Inuyasha was paying attention "mmmmm... What?" he asked.

"Inuyasha do you want this?" Sesshomaru as in a gently voice which surprised Inuyasha, he had only heard hate and venom from his demon brother before

"What? Do I want what?" to answer Inuyasha's question Sesshomaru thrusted his hips forward, brushing against Inuyasha's entrance again " mmmm oh... hehe that" he said blushing as he understood the meaning to Sesshomaru's question.

" Inuyasha I need you to be ok with this, this is not just fucking, you have come into your mating cycle, which means every manner of demon will be coming to stake a claim on you, and if you ignore that burning I'm sure your feeling inside, it will only become worse, and eventually you will loss control, and your body will choose for you, but I'm gonna give you a choice, because I don't want to force you, I don't know why but with you, right know, I find myself feeling, maybe for the first time ever, and I don't really understand why but I don't want these feelings to stop, Inuyasha please say yes, say you will be mine" Sesshomaru said voice softened yet serious.

looking up into Sesshomaru's eyes Inuyasha could tell he meant every word he had just spoken, and he also couldn't work out what had change but he could see a new light in Sesshomaru, a kinder, gentler spark, Inuyasha wasn't one to belief in fate but maybe just maybe this was meant to happen, maybe there was a reason, Sesshomaru and he had come to the same place on the same night.

but then again this was his brother, his demon brother who had always hated him, had always tried to take his life, but no matter how wrong that made what they were doing sound, doing this kind of thing with his brother, all Inuyasha could feel was a deep warmth filling him, and it wasn't the same burning as before, this... this felt like happiness, Inuyasha blinked as he realized what was happening, Sesshomaru, his brother who has always hated him and vice versa, was making him happy, for the first time in such a long time, Inuyasha was truly happy, looking up at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha smiled and wrapping his hands around Sesshomaru's broad shoulders leaned in and whispered "yes" against a surprised Sesshomaru's lips, as thou Sesshomaru expected to be rejected.

smiling to himself at the new effect he seemed to have on his brother, Inuyasha pressed his lips against Sesshomaru's, kissing him pulling slightly back now and again, saying yes until Sesshomaru seemed to get the idea, and then a smile that reflected Inuyasha's formed on Sesshomaru's, laughing in happiness Sesshomaru crushed Inuyasha's body to his and devoured Inuyasha's mouth, their tongues twilled together as they both tasted the other.

Sesshomaru pulled back breaking the kiss, making Inuyasha whimpered and try and pull Sesshomaru back into the kiss, "hold on a minute" Sesshomaru said chuckling at his brothers neediness.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand to his mouth and proceeded in removing his claws with his teeth "what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked shocked at what his brother was doing, he grabbed Sesshomaru's hand stopping him from continuing, Sesshomaru needed his claws, it was one of the main features of their dog demon clan, to remove them so calmly, even thou yes they would grow back in a few days, that still wasn't the point, what reasoning could Sesshomaru have for doing such a thing.

Smiling sweetly at his brother's shocked and worried expression, Sesshomaru pulled his hand back, "It's ok Inuyasha, they will grow back, and I just don't want to hurt you"

"What? hurt me ho... ahhhhhh" Inuyasha throw his head back and screamed as he felt Sesshomaru enter a finger into his opening, sliding against that oh so sweet spot inside him, thrusting his finger in and out, driving Inuyasha crazy, with every thrust Sesshomaru hit that spot deep inside him, it was as though sesshomaru knew how to please Inuyasha most, like he knew which buttons to press in order to drive inuyasha crazy.

Sesshomaru then added a seconded finger, spreading them wide inside Inuyasha, stretching him with every thrust, hitting that spot again and again with each thrust of his fingers, he then added a third and last finger, picking up pace and thrusting his fingers faster, making Inuyasha whimper and pant

"Sess... please... I-I-I'm close" Inuyasha whimpered, lifting his hips in time with Sesshomaru's thrusting, feeling them so deep inside him, hitting that spot within him, Inuyasha felt that burning need swirl up inside himself, and reaching close to its peak, Inuyasha screamed as it reached its limit and spilled over and through his whole body, his hot cum shooting against Sesshomaru's chest.

Panting heavily, Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru remove his fingers, sending little shivers of pleasure through him, "Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked

"mmmm?" Inuyasha replied weakly, feeling completely spent

"Inuyasha... is... is this still okay? Because if we go all the way, then it's for life. us demons are not like human, no matter how many would like to think so, we demons mate for life, when we have found that special someone who makes us feel, makes us complete, when we demons mate, we bind ourselves to one another for the rest of our long life's, and if we are ever separated our minds, our bodies search the other out, one cannot live without the out for any amount of time, otherwise we begin to weaken and die without the other, so Inuyasha please... I need to know if this is still okay with you"

_**hope you all enjoyed and your reviews are most welcomed**_

_**also please stick around for the next chapter, our two favourite demon brothers story is drawing to a very yummy close hehe :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**hi all Rin again**_

_**sorry for the wait, this was originally gonna be the last chapter, but a few of you pointed out that my chapters where a bit short, so i decided to try and add more, that and also because me had a really steamy dream with our to fav demon brothers, so i just had to add more hehe**_

_**declaimer: i do not own Inuyasha or our favourite sexy Sesshomaru hehe :)**_

looking up into Sesshomaru's face, his brother, his old enemy, Inuyasha could do nothing but feel the happiness swirling up inside him, god he wanted Sesshomaru, right now and possibly forever, deciding this, with his brother was what he wanted, the future he wanted for himself, Inuyasha smiled up at his brother, and gripping Sesshomaru's shoulders, flipping them both over so that he was saddling Sesshomaru's hips.

looking up in surprise at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru could do nothing but moan as Inuyasha slowly lowered himself onto his hard cock, making them both moan as Sesshomaru became completely sheathed inside Inuyasha, leaning forward slightly and pressing his hands flat against Sesshomaru's chest, Inuyasha lifted his hips and reaching the tip of Sesshomaru thrusted himself back down, continuing at a steady pace Inuyasha rocked his hips up and down, ridding Sesshomaru, making them both pant and moan.

wanting more, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hips, and thrusted up at the same time Inuyasha was thrusting down, burying himself deep inside Inuyasha, hitting Inuyasha's prostate, Inuyasha screamed his pleasure as he picked up speed, slamming down as Sesshomaru thrusted upwards "AHHH...Sess...Ah...Ah...Ah... more!" Inuyasha begged

Flipping them over for a better, deeper penetration, Sesshomaru thrusted fast and deep, making his brother moan his name "Sess...Ah... Sesshomaru" reaching up Inuyasha slid his fingers into Sesshomaru's wonderful hair and used his grip on it to pull his brother forward capturing his lips, he kissed Sesshomaru, with teeth and tongue, as his brother continued his thrusting, Inuyasha felt that burning deep within himself again, pulling back Inuyasha panted feeling himself close " Sess.. ah...ah Sess I-I-I clos...AHHHHH!"

Inuyasha screamed as Sesshomaru thrusted against his prostate pushing him over that edge, his cum covering them both, "Inuyasha" Sesshomaru moaned as he himself came, filling Inuyasha completely with his hot seed, he collapsed against Inuyasha's chest panting heavily, both their chests raising and falling as they both relearned how to breathe.

filled with happiness, Sesshomaru pulling a already sleeping Inuyasha into his arms, and reaching for his jacket pulled it over them for warmth, Inuyasha snuggled in against his chest more and sighed as if quite content, stroking Inuyasha's human black hair from his face, Sesshomaru smiled, never in his many long years had he ever imagined this day happening, Inuyasha becoming his, and that deep hate he always seemed to have was now gone, replaced with a burning warmth, smiling at himself and this new life they had together, he placed a soft kiss to the sleeping Inuyasha's lips before settling himself down to sleep against his lover, his mate, HIS Inuyasha.

**NEXT MORNING**

waking from a dream he couldn't quite remember, Inuyasha opened his eyes and found he was staring into a very muscled chest, remembering the night before and what he and his brother had done, he smiled to himself, feeling the happiest he had ever been, he began running his hand along that wonderful pale skin, stoping now and again to trace Sesshomaru's demon strips, they were quite beautiful.

Stopping in his tracks, Inuyasha looked at his hand, which was now tipped with his demon claws again, reaching up he felt the top of his head, feeling his half breed ears, and then grabbing a strand of his hair, pulled it around so that he could see the pale white that it was.

the happiness he had felt moments before sank, it was only last night when he was in his human form that Sesshomaru had embraced him, what if it was his human form and not his demon one that Sesshomaru had come to like so much, as wrong as that sounded because of Sesshomaru's hate for humans, Inuyasha just couldn't find it in himself to believe, his mind just kept screaming no, kept telling him Sesshomaru wouldn't want him anymore.

feeling his heart sink at the rejection he was sure he would receive as soon as Sesshomaru awoke and found him in his demon form, he gently and slowly extracted himself from Sesshomaru's warm embrace, and sitting up he reached for his clothing, he jumped and gave a small yelp when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, "mmmmm... where are you going?"Sesshomaru asked still sounding half asleep.

"Umm...I...I... was just...ahhhh" Inuyasha began but was cut of when Sesshomaru pulled him back down beside him, pulling him close "S-S-Sess...S-Sesshomaru...what are you...Oh God... mmmm" all thoughts fled Inuyasha when Sesshomaru began nibbling on one of his demon ears, making inuyasha moan as he gently tugged on it with his teeth, "ahhhh... wait.. Please" Inuyasha begged as Sesshomaru began stroking Inuyasha's body with his hands.

"I said wait" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed Sesshomaru back, putting space between their bodies, so that he could think without Sesshomaru driving him crazy with each and every touch

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha in surprise, not understanding what the problem was, did...did Inuyasha no longer what him? Was last night only because of Inuyasha being human and in heat, but... but it had felt so good for Sesshomaru, it had made him so happy, being able to hold Inuyasha in his arms, he was sure they had both felt it, but could he really have been so clouded by his own happiness and pleasure that he had just assumed Inuyasha liked it also.

feeling a sharp pain forming in his chest, like a mortal wound, he looked at Inuyasha, Inuyasha who had over night become so important to him, had become his life, without Inuyasha, Sesshomaru felt he would wither and die, coming to a resolve he decided he would do anything to keep Inuyasha by his side, even if it meant Inuyasha would come to hate him for it.

_**hope you all enjoyed** **:) and please all your reviews are very much appricated :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_hi again everyone_ **

**here is another yummy chapter for you all, in this chapter you will find Sesshomaru fighting to keep what he wants, hehe Inuyasha, hope you all enjoy XOXO**

**Declaimer: *cries cries* Inuyasha not mine in any way, it no fair he so yummilishes**

"No." Sesshomaru said voice firm, causing Inuyasha to look up at him "I will not let you go, you are mine, you agreed last night when I explained it to you, what our joining would mean, I'm not going to let you go just so you can run back to that human girl of yours!"

"W-w-what?" Inuyasha stammered in confusion "that was not what I meant when I said wait. I...I... meant..." Inuyasha face turned completely red as he blushed, he looked away not having the nerve to face Sesshomaru when his feelings were playing havoc on him.

"Then what did you mean? Sesshomaru demanded, gripping Inuyasha's chin and forcing him to face him, Sesshomaru noted that Inuyasha's face was red and that he was breathing deeply, Sesshomaru felt his heart give out to Inuyasha, he just looked so cute, Sesshomaru sighed; he just couldn't seem to hold his anger when Inuyasha looked at him like that.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said gently stroking his fingers through Inuyasha's thick hair that he had come to love so much, not just the beautiful snow white of it but also the feel, as soft as baby ducklings new feathers, "Inuyasha... please tell me what you did mean, I..I want to understand you more, you are my mate, mine, so I am going to do everything in my power to make you happy, but if that means giving you to another then I'm afraid I cannot comply, I will not share you with another, not now, not ever"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and tried to understand where he was coming from, why he would want a half breed like him? Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's fingers sliding through his hair, stroking his ears now and again, Inuyasha couldn't help but tilt his head into Sesshomaru's hand, silently asking for Sesshomaru to touch him more.

smiling Sesshomaru ran his fingers along the edge of Inuyasha's ear, sliding the fur between his fingers, Inuyasha shivered, which only made Sesshomaru want to touch him more, reaching up Sesshomaru started playing with the other ear too, Sesshomaru's smile seemed to get bigger the more he touched Inuyasha.

"But...but I'm no longer human" Inuyasha stammered, avoiding Sesshomaru's gaze, Sesshomaru's hands froze mid stroke as he stared at Inuyasha in confusion "What?"

"I...I...I...im no longer human, im demon, the new moon has past, and wont re-appare again for sometime" Sesshomaru just stared at Inuyasha as he continued talking, not understanding where he could be going with all this "yes i had noticed you back in your demon form, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I...I was human last night when we...umm... you...i mean ummm...d-d-did that" Sesshomaru smiled at the memory of everything they did last night "mmmm yes i know, last night was wonderful" he said

"and...and now that I'm demon again, you don't...don't want me like that anymore" Inuyasha said in a rush, already feeling Sesshomaru's rejection, he felt something hot on his face, and lifting a hand discovered he was crying, "damn it" he said as he pulled away wiping at his face, then sitting up, he began gathering his cloths

"Wait... what?" Sesshomaru asked shocked, not sure if he had heard Inuyasha correctly, he grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and turned him so that he could see Inuyasha's face "Inuyasha?"

"you heard me" Inuyasha snapped as he felt heat cover his face, he couldn't believe he expected something from Sesshomaru, that Sesshomaru could actually want him, like he had come to want Sesshomaru "let me go" he said

"Inuyasha you idiot" Sesshomaru said before crushing his lips against Inuyasha's, he thrusted his tongue against Inuyasha's in a passionate dance, he pulled Inuyasha tight against him, running his hand up and down his lovers body, " ah... wait... what are y..." Inuyasha said pulling back but was cut off when Sesshomaru captured his lips again

Rolling them over, Sesshomaru leaned over Inuyasha and began kissing down his neck, nipping here and there, making Inuyasha moan, recapturing Inuyasha's lips, Sesshomaru slid himself between his lover's legs and brushed his hard cock against Inuyasha's. "Ahhhhhh" Inuyasha moan as he through his head back as pleasure coursed through his body.

Sesshomaru cupped Inuyasha's ass and pulled him tightly against himself, he began grinding his hips into Inuyasha's, rubbing their cocks together, hearing Inuyasha's sweet moans in his ears, " I want you Inuyasha" he whispered in Inuyasha's ear as he began grinding faster, "I want you, all of you, human, demon, it matters not to me, you are you Inuyasha, and I want it all, I will have it all, all of you belongs to me, never doubt that Inuyasha"

Inuyasha looked up into the face of his brother, the one who had become his lover over night, yet dare he believe that Sesshomaru truly wanted him, human and demon both, should he believe his brothers words and take a chance that this here and now was real, that they could have this forever.

_**hehe hope you all liked :) i liked how they both want the other, but there confused feelings keep getting in the way**_

_**please please leave reviews i love reading what you all have to say :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**hey all hope u enjoying**_

_**also please dont hate me but this is the last chapter in this story ;) thou i loved writing bout these two, might write bout them again another time **_

_**Declaimer: me no own Inuyasha**_

"R...r...really?" Inuyasha stammered, wanting to believe in Sesshomaru, but fearing rejection, fearing that Sesshomaru would turn back into the hateful demon Inuyasha remembered him being.

"mmmm yes Inuyasha, I want you, all of you" Sesshomaru said as he continued grinding against his lover, bring them bother closer to climax "you are mine Inuyasha, now and forever, and I will do my best to always show you how much you mean to me, I will do all in my power to make sure that you will never fret again, never want for anything, that you will never ever be lonely in this world, Inuyasha you are my mate, my everything"

tears started running down Inuyasha's face again, but this time they were tears of joy, smiling up at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's wonderfully long silver hair in both hand and pulled him forward, thrusting his mouth against Sesshomaru's, kissing him with tongue and teeth, panting Inuyasha pulled back "please...ah...make love to me...ah...now" he moaned

"But I haven't readied you, it will hurt" Sesshomaru said, wanting more than anything to make love to his Inuyasha but also not wanting to hurt him

"Mmmm please... Sess... Please... I want you inside now" Inuyasha begged

Not being able to resist his Inuyasha, Sesshomaru angled himself better, and with a thrust of his hips, was buried deep inside Inuyasha, "AHHHHHH" Inuyasha scream his pleasure, "Are you ok?" Sesshomaru panted, struggling to hold himself still and not thrust into Inuyasha as he would have liked to.

"Mmm yes...Sess... more...don't stop...please" inuyasha said, lifting his hips, begging for more, taking Inuyasha at his word, Sesshomaru began thrusting, slowly in and out, hitting Inuyasha's sweet spot with each deep thrust, he kissed Inuyasha gently, and then began kissing his way down Inuyasha's neck, whispering 'mine' ever now and again, "more...harder...deeper...ahhhh" Inuyasha begged wrapping his arms and legs more firmly around Sesshomaru, as though he was Inuyasha's life line.

Sesshomaru picked up the pace, thrusting his hips faster, hitting Inuyasha's prostate again and again, feeling the pleasure building up inside himself and not wanting to cum before his lover did, Sesshomaru reached between their bodies, gripping Inuyasha's dripping cock, and began pumping it, "AHHHH" Inuyasha moaned.

"Ah Ah Ah Sess...I'm...I'm... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Inuyasha panted as he came, his cum coating Sesshomaru's hand and his own chest, thrusting once, twice more, Sesshomaru himself came, filling Inuyasha completely, sinking his teeth into Inuyasha as he did, marking Inuyasha as his, making Inuyasha moan and whimper as more cum leaked from his limp cock.

Cupping Inuyasha's face between his hands, Sesshomaru leaned forward and sweetly kissed Inuyasha, "mmm...Inuyasha, you are my mate, you are mine in every sense of the word, Inuyasha... i love you, and im sorry if i made you doubt that even if for a second, but i will say it as many times as you need me to, i love you, i love you, i love you Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said smiling down at the first and only one he has every loved

Smiling back up at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha pulled him close and began covering him in kisses, overwhelmed with joy and happiness "I love you to Sesshomaru, you are my everything"

Both smiling and filled with overwhelming love, they held each other close as they devoured the other with their lips, tasting and teasing, not caring about the events of the outside would, both their minds clouded with one another, with the one they loved most.

**Extra**

Kagome awake to find a bird with a message tied around its leg perched on the window, getting up, she walked over quietly hushing the bird, not wanting to scare it off, grabbing it around its small frame, she began untying the note, and once it was free from the bird, she opened her hand and released it, watching the bird saw up into the sky. Turning her attention back to the note, she opened it to discover Inuyasha's writing.

"Kagome

I have enjoyed our time together since you awakened me from my long sleep trapped on that horrid tree, I will forever be grateful to you, but now I must leave you, I apologize for not being man enough to tell you this in person, but I felt this was the only way, I am sorry but I... I have found my mate. and now that I have him, I find myself unable to imagine a life without him, so I am leaving to begin afresh, I hope you will understand, I wish you all the best.

Inuyasha"

Shocked and feeling numb, Kagome sank to the ground, crushing the note against her chest as tears flowed down her face, Inuyasha was gone, and he had left her, all alone in this unfamiliar world, whatever was she going to do without him? Without the Inuyasha she had come to love? He had left her for another, for some stranger, chocking on her sobs, she lay against the hard ground and wept, wept for her broken heart.

_**fin**_

_**awww poor kagome :( i wasnt to sure bout adding this extra, but my mind just kept nagging me :)**_

_**thanks you all so much for sticking around tills the end, hope u all enjoyed **_

_**:) and please reviews are still much loved **_


End file.
